


I Just Needed To Hear Your Voice

by NightmareAntagonist



Series: The Queen And The Liberator [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Short & Sweet, i dont really have tags for this, its just cute okay idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24440140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightmareAntagonist/pseuds/NightmareAntagonist
Summary: When there's nothing but darkness around, your voice is the most calming thing in the whole wide world.
Relationships: Sami Zayn | El Generico/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Queen And The Liberator [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761412
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	I Just Needed To Hear Your Voice

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "I called you because I can't fall asleep." Just to showcase some more of the type of relationship these two have, plus name dropping a couple of other people that are important to Lynn's story (namely Mella and Seth).
> 
> Lynn belongs to yours truly ~
> 
> \- part of the The Queen And The Liberator series, which is a collection of one shots in no particular order of the ship of Sami/Lynn -  
> \-----------------------------------------

Rolling to her side on the bed, Lynn sighed as she picked up her phone, scanning the clock on the lock screen for what felt like the twentieth time in the past half an hour. Time was crawling forward in the darkness, and despite being exhausted out of her mind, she just wasn’t having any success to catch any sleep. The silence lingering in the hotel room was throwing her off the loop, Lynn not being used to having to room all by herself while being on the road.

Tired and absentmindedly she scrolled through her last taken photos, before moving to scrolling through social media, finally looking through her text app. Her eyes scanned the screen as she read through Carmella’s apologetic messages about having to change her travel plans due to booking errors so she was staying in a different hotel, repeating in her mind how the phone call about the change of situation had gone earlier in the evening. 

Lynn had told her multiple times it was alright, that she didn’t mind. She could stay in a hotel room by herself for one night, it was not a big deal. 

Except that it seemed to end up being a much of a bigger deal than she thought, the minutes and hours ticking forward while her still not being able to get even a moment of shuteye. All because she was laying in bed in the darkness surrounding her all alone. 

Scrolling through her messages, the desperation slowly settled in as nobody seemed to be awake apart from her anymore. It was understandable, it was getting very late after all, most of them having an early wake up tomorrow and whatnot… 

Until her eyes caught a little online mark next to a very familiar name. 

Lynn scanned the messages for a moment, biting her lip as her mind raced through some thoughts. He had told her that if she needed anything, he was always available to talk, just a message away for whatever she needed. Hesitantly she closed the message app, pulling up her contact list, scrolling down on the list of names, stopping to stare at one before hovering her finger over it. Closing her eyes, she finally dialed it, lifting the phone against her ear as she rolled on her back on the bed, listening the call ringing for long enough that she was almost ready to regret the decision she made. 

Before she had time to pull the phone away though and end the call, a familiar voice answered on the other end. 

_“Lynn?”_

He sounded so groggy, if she wouldn’t have seen him being online moments prior Lynn would have been such she had actually woken him up. 

_“…Lynn, are you there?”_

“Yeah.” She was really hoping he wasn’t able to tell the regret from her voice. 

_“Everything alright? It’s really late.”_

“I know, I just…” Her voice trailed off, Lynn finally sighing a little as she brushed her hand over her face. “I called you because I can’t fall asleep.” 

There was a moment of silence on the other end of the call before his voice reached her ears again. _“You… You called me for that?”_

Lynn nodded, her mind barely realizing that he couldn’t actually see the gesture. “Mmhhmm.” 

_“Me and not Mella?”_

“She’s off with Corey elsewhere.” 

_“Me and not Seth?”_

“Your name is on my contact list before his.” 

She really should have thought this through, if anything, Sami questioning her and her actions like this was making her sure of it. He probably didn’t mean it like that, but it made her feel like an absolute fool all the same. 

“And he’s off to somewhere in Europe and in a whole different time zone, and… And you’re…” Lynn inhaled deeply, trying to hold herself together. Whether it was embarrassment or her being tired or both, she didn’t know, but all of this was feeling like so much for her to handle right now. “You’re my friend so… I just thought…” 

_“Do you need me to come over?”_

She shook her head. “No, no it’s fine, I just… I just need someone to talk to.” 

Sami was quiet for a moment. _“What do you want to talk about?”_

“I don’t know. Nothing really.” Lynn opened her eyes, staring up at the grim hotel room ceiling above her. “I just want to hear someone around, that’s all.” 

_“…I can read something for you?”_ She listened Sami rustling around through something on the other end, the sounds being followed by a quiet sigh. _“Well, all I have is what I scribbled down for this weeks show, but… That’ll do?”_

“That’ll do.” 

Placing her phone on her pillow, Lynn rolled back onto her side, closing her eyes again, focusing on listening to Sami’s quiet, calming voice coming over the speaker of her phone. Imagining him acting all this out the upcoming Friday put her overdriven mind at a bit more ease, his voice echoing over the silence around her workings its magic of calming her down as well. She was barely able to focus on his actual words, just his voice playing around her was making her feel much less lonely in the darkness of her lonely hotel room. 

_“…Lynn?”_

She barely reacted, only let out a quiet, tired hum in response. 

_“…Good night, Lynn.”_


End file.
